The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions in vehicles often contain planetary gear sets to transmit one or more forward and reverse gear speed ratios between an engine and at least one drive axle. These planetary gear sets are often disposed in gear housings that restrict axial motion of one or more gear elements within the planetary gear set. For example, the ring gears may be limited by a housing that includes retention features, such as a pierced snap ring groove, a cut snap ring groove, stake features, or rolled tabs. These retention features experience high stress concentrations at high RPM operation of the automatic transmission. Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved gear retention assembly that can withstand higher RPM.